Gilly's Hunger Games
The Reaping Thousands of people stood there, side by side. Hetty Vansec stood there, while we all watched the same film from the Capitol. "Now, unless you Didn't ''watch the Capitol news, you will know that this year is a Quell." "She makes it look like a crime to not watch the news," I whispered to Alex next to me. Alex kept on trying not to laugh. "Now this Quell, we have decided to have a few twists. These are There will be no food in the Cornucopia! 4 Tributes will take part! Each tribute will have a mutt that they can call once in the Games. The older you are, the stronger your mutt is!" "And don't forget, I am a retard!" I said to Alex in the high pitched Capitol voice. Alex started laughing. Peacekeepers came to us and they took Alex. "Looks like we have a joker here!" said one of the Peacekeepers. "Maybe it would be a joke if you were reaped!" said another. The Peacekeepers took Alex up onto stage and said, Here is one of our Tributes for the Hunger Games!" All the Peacekeepers started laughing as they walked off stage. Alex just stood there, tears forming in her eyes. "Well, said Hetty. Anywho, another female will still be reaped! Hetty walked to the reaping bowls and searched around a bit. As she pulled out the paper and read the name out, all I could think about is how I would die there. I was reaped. A passage was formed for me as i slowly walked up onto stage. "Boys are next," said Hetty as me and Alex just stared at eachother. I wasn't aware of anything until my brothers Luke and John stepped up on stage. It was impossible, a whole family just got reaped. The Journey We all stepped onto a tribute train. The doors slid shut behind us all. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark stood there. They were our mentors for the Games. Katniss and Peeta were married, and we all knew eachother so well. We used to run around the Victors Village with their kids, Tammy and Liz. We would eat at their home or just play round there. Katniss came up to us and just hugged us. As she hugged, she said "Meet me in my room after dinner tonight." We were all thinking about what she had to say. Dinner came. There was a lush chicken on the table with all kinds of sauces. There was also lots of District bread on the table. We all ate, silent as we waited for dinner to end. It finally did. We all went to our rooms, got changed and walked to Katniss' room. In her room already were 3 Avoxes and Peeta. All we knew were Avox's were rebels, forced to serve on the future tributes in the Games. As we all filed in, Peeta locked the door. "Ok so what's the plan?" said one of the avoxes. Katniss saw the look on my face and she said, "There not avoxes, there allies to get you out of there." We had no idea what we were going on about until Peeta said I'll tell you. "For years, there has been a plot to ruin the Quell. One year we broke the arena force field but Gamemakers exploded their Trackers, killing them." " Another year we rigged their computers and done the same thing. But Gamemaker computers ''are ''the arena, and the arena justs self destructed." "This year we've got it." "We will rig the Trackers and then make sure you have a shovel. You will then dig on a black spot in the center of the conrucopia. Dig there and jump into the tunnel. Go through the tunnel for further instructions. All the other mentors are telling the tributes this. You have been chosen, Charlotte, as you are from the mining district so you will have a good experience with shovels. "If your not sure about other tributes, click 3 times and nod your head. They should do the same if they are clear with the plan." Said Katniss. There was a knock on the door from Hetty. "Have you seen the others, Katniss?" Trying to open the door. Katniss tried to hide us all in cases and in her bed. There was only enough room for us. We decided to hide the "avoxes" in their. Just as the last "avox" was hidden, Hetty opened the door. "Sorry, we were having a little mentor talk." said Katniss to Hetty. The Capitol We slept well on the 3 day train journey to the Capitol. I was awoken by screaming from outside. We were in the Capitol, soon-to-be sponsors screaming and waving as a tribute train rolled in. We heard a screeching, and all these Capitol people rushed to a new tribute train. We were all split up to meet our stylist and prep teams. My stylist was a woman named Cecelia. She had bright blue skin with black whiskers and a tail. She looked like a freak to me. After some small talk, 2 others came in. An old looking man with orange locks of hair and purple lipstick, apparently named Flavius, was my "face artist". Katniss came in and shouted Flavius! and hugged him. Katniss explained to me that Flavius was her face artist in her Games. Me or Katniss didn't recognise the purple haired woman. She looked like a plum. Purple hair, skin and clothes. She called herself Plumer. I was right about the Plum part I suppose. "Right now we pluck you!" said Flavius in his Capitol accent. He pushed me on a table and Plumer coated me in a soothing wax. It felt like a massage until Flaviuss laid something on my leg and ripped off all the hairs. He and Plumer did this to me for hours until they finally stopped. They circled me with tweasers, like a duo of fruits. Finally, I was finished being plucked like a chicken. I met the others in our rooms. We had the penthouse as we were the last district to arrive. It was pretty good up here with the food and the rooms were bigger than others. I just noticed that the boys got to keep their body hairs while we were plucked clean. "We are going to be late for training!" Squealed Hetty. "Put these on and get into the training center!" She rushed. We each had a tracksuit with a simple, black 12 on the back. We all got into the glass lift and began going down. We were soon at the Training Center. Training "Right before we begin, you will all be put into groups. These groups are sorted by strengh, agility and courage. Now all get in a line. District 12 first and District 1 last." "We will start with a simple training excersise. Pick up this weight Luke," The trainer said to Luke. Luke was always weight lifting so this should be no problem. Luke picked up the weight like a piece of paper. "Now try this one," she said. There was a bigger weight. Luke did strain a bit but managed to do it. "Now this one." she said. Luke tried to pick it up but it only got a meter off the ground before he dropped it. Some of the Careers started laughing. after John and Alex, it was my turn. The trainer, i could see a badge on her now saying Layla. Layla told me to pick up the first weight. I put my left round it to find it was slick with sweat. I got my other hand around it but it wouldn't stop slipping about in my hands. I noticed a pair of gloves on the floor. I put them on. This is better. I had no trouble picking up the first weight, then the second but i was too tired out for the third. I sat their huffing and puffing but I still couldn't do it. I sat with my brothers and sisters. We watched as tribute after tribute lifted the weight. When one of the boys from District 1 picked up 2 of the heaviest weights, i almost forgot that he would be helping me escape. They now had a second task. There were some wobbly platforms in a line. Next to each platform was a spinning metal bar. Our task was to get across the room on the platforms without falling over the bars or falling off the platforms. As always, our district was to go first. I knew i could beat this as I was one of the most niblest people I know, and I know nearly the whole of District 12. Layla saw me eager to do this task so I was chosen first. I got onto the first platform. It was more wobblier than I had imagined. I almost forgot about the metal pole until i saw it coming towards me. I jumped up into the air and landed and the second platform. This was easier than I thought. I jumped across each platform until I got to the last one. There were 2 metal poles. One i had to jump over and one I had to duck under. I decided it would be better to just get it over with. I closed my eyes and jumped. I was on the platform but I had to jump again quickly. I jumped onto the end platform and I could hear small clapping from the other tributes. Jelous ''is all i could think. I walked back and took my place. I watched as all the other tributes fell from the platforms. I was the only one that got across. The tribute from District 2 that was laughing at Luke fell off of the first platform. We all started laughing and he just glared. Our last activity was Simulations. We all had a different one each. My simulation was would you rather. I was on a screen which everybody else could see. As i entered the first room of my simulation, a fake mutt was coming towards me. There was also a sword in my hands. There was another room leading into a "forest". I pulled out my fake sword and striked the fake mutt. I heard rumbling and a pack of these dog mutts came running my way. I decided to ditch the weapon and run to the forest, In the forest there was a lake with bears and deers, or the cornucopia with careers and supplies there. I decided to go to the cornucopia. I arrived there and a career "killed me." I came out of the Simulation and Layla was there, clapping for me. Well done, I got into group 1. Layla explained to us that Group 1 was the best, Group 2 ok and Group 3 was bad. I went over to the Group 3 training excercises and started to train. There was some rope tying stations, I went there. I made a couple of snares and hung a test dummy. I then went over to camoflauge and started concentraiting. I got another test dummy and started to paint its arm. I kept on painting until it was finished. It was the perfect camoflauge. I put its arm against a tree and I couldn't tell there was an arm there. I turned back to paint the rest of its body to find that in Group 1 was the careers and me. All the careers were standing there, glaring at me. I remembered the plan and clicked 3 times then nodded. They all did the same. One of the Careers even mouthed to me "Were counting on you." To break suspicion, I quickly said lets all split up and do some training. I think they got my angle and agreed. As we were all seperately training, I saw Katniss up on a beam. I could just see her mouth the words "Distract Layla." I went to camoflauge and painted my leg red. I then went to the sword training and screamed. Layla came rushing over and i told her I cut myself on a sword. Katniss jumped down and raced across the training center to another room. All of the careers came over as Layla left to get something. I told them all that it was part of the plan. Layla came rushing back with some medical equipment and soon i had crutches. I didn't really need them but I might as well play along. It was soon lunch. There were 12 tables with 4 seats around them. Each table had a number which represented District. The Careers just dragged all the tables together to make a giant table. We all sat down talking and eating which was fine with me. It was just when the tributes mentors came which made me feel bad. All the mentors had fought in a Hunger Games. Their mentors had no intention of ever helping them escape. And now they have to help us escape like they never did. Katniss sat inbetween me and Alex. They then said just to us "District 3 and 8 aren't in the plan. They are planning to take the shovel." We were all shocked. They didn't want to escape? "If you've rigged the trackers, can't you just make theirs explode or something?" I explained to Katniss. Katniss went to reply when several Peacekeepers came over. Each Peacekeeper came and sat down on a table. There was no more talk of escaping but talk of random stuff. Soon lunch was over and we got to go back to our rooms. This went on for several days until it was time for our private training lessons. Our district was last as always, but as I was oldest i went first. There were all sorts of places to go to. There was one Gamemaker sitting up there staring at me. When i looked him in the eye he clicked 3 times and nodded. I did the same. I was a little relieved that we had a Gamemaker on our side. I went into a Simulation test. It was exactly the same as the one in the training center. I did everything up to the point where I "died". I went to the lake with bears and deers and killed them all with my sword. I filled up my bottle with water and cut up the bears. I took all the meat I could and even took the fur that i could use as a sleeping bag. I woke up to either go and kill the last Career, making me a victor. The Career had no weapon. I decided to let him chase me, then I ran behind a tree. I tapped him on the back, slitting his throat when he turned. I was the simulation Victor. I came out to find the Gamemakers clapping for me. Then i noticed the Gamemaker who nodded to me was gone. I was going to ask but I was dismissed. The Games I woke up to find Hetty standing in my room with Katniss and Peeta. They each got on the hovercraft with the other tributes and mentors. We soon got off of the hovercraft and escorted to our tube rooms. 4 Peacekeepers stood outside. The last thing Katniss said to me was "remember," as I was trapped in the tube. I felt myself rising. I opened my eyes as i reached the arena to find all of the tributes staring at me. I was directly opposite the cornucopia. My eyes scanned it for a shovel. There was none! Soon, the gong rung. Everybody ran to the cornucopia, tributes all searching through packs. Nobody was killing eachother though. Soon, I found the shovel stuck in a pack. I started to dig where Katniss told me to. A giant hole formed and soon everybody was through it. Katniss, Peeta and all the mentors were waiting there. An emergency broadcast was broadcasted and Katniss recieved it on her small like computer thing. It showed all the Districts being bombed and a full list of all the tributes and mentors. Now everybody had a reason to want to kill us.